The sun and the Moon
by DarkDan158
Summary: This story details the account of a mute guardsmen and the adventures he embarks on to help save Equestria from Nightmare Moon and another evil force
1. The Mute Guardsman

**The Sun and the Moon**

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

You all remember the story of two rulers right? One ruler that represents the Sun and the other, the one who represents the Moon. You also heard the part where the ruler that represented the Moon became jealous of the fact that other ponies shunned the night while they celebrated during the day. She refused to bring the moon up and forced her sister to banish her to the moon.

Now you also remember her attempt at bringing an everlasting night in revenge for her banishment... that didn't go so well. Her defeat at the hands of six ponies in possession of the elements of harmony is the most famous part of this story. Defeating her also brought her to her senses and she became the joint ruler that everyone knew and celebrated.

Now then, with that out of the way, let me tell you what happened about a year after those events. I'll certainly never forget them. I was there at the time and I'll remember it for the rest of my life and I'm sure everyone else has not forgotten also...

Mute Bodyguard

The sun had risen above the castle with a yellow gaze. The air was pleasant as always and the sky was devoid of any form of cloud. It was a beautiful day. Soon the castle was wide awake and bustling with activity, The princesses' guards ran about here and there preparing the castle for the annual inspection (and subsequent party organized at the behest of the two sisters). The two groups did not make eye contact throughout the whole scene and barely spoke to one another. There was simply no time for idle chitchat.

However amidst the hustle and bustle, one guardsman was still asleep and ignorant of what was going on around him. Oh that's me by the way, my name is Dusk Shy and I'm the captain of Princess Luna's honour guard. The sun had risen up all the way and cast its blissful rays on the sleeping guard's jet black body and his purple mane. He still did not stir from his deep slumber and simply tossed his body away from the sunlight, he continued sleeping... Even if he was right in the middle of all the noise and the mess.

"Captain... um captain?". Dusk Shy opened his eyes and picked himself up. He recognized the voice but did not answer. In front of him was one of Princess Celestia's guardsmen: Opal Beam. "Are you STILL asleep? You do know what's happening today, don't you?" Opal asked. Dusk stared at him for a couple of seconds and just simply blinked at him. The white pegasus rolled his eyes and shook his head in absolute disbelief. "Oh you must be joking, you have to stop staying up so late and actually listen for once!" Opal shouted.

Dusk blinked at him again and promptly went back to sleep. "Captain? Oh for Celestia sake...!" Opal grabbed his tail by the teeth and proceeded to drag him along the floor. "Dusk sir this is for your own good" said the tired out guardsman as he brought him over to the closest water basin and grabbed a small bucket of water. Without hesitation he held the bucket and tipped it over the captain. The water had rushed all over Dusk's body and the coldness of the water briefly made him jump. He opened his eyes widely and sat up again but this time, wide awake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately laughed at their captain's misfortune

"Oh thank Celestia you're finally awake, now hurry up and get ready, its time for our inspection. If you listened you might have actually woken up a bit earlier".

Opal ran out of the basin room and left Dusk on his lonesome to prepare himself. He picked himself up, took his helmet and armour and ran off after his friend.


	2. The Inspection

The Inspection

Every year, the two princesses hold an inspection that all guards must attend. To evaluate on their performance last year and provide advice on how they can improve for the upcoming year. Instead of a general or another higher ranking military authority, the royal guard is inspected by the princesses themselves meaning that all guards are inspected individually and none are missed out.

Dusk Shy entered the throne room where the inspection is carried out. All guards were split into their relative groups and lined up in ranks of two or three like a well oiled machine. In front were the Princesses Celestia and Luna. They had not noticed the late captain enter the room as they were discussing a matter quietly.

The captain quickly and silently took his place in front of the Luna's guards and the whole squad immediately stood to attention, acknowledging his presence. Opal looked across from his squad and acknowledged his friend by giving him a small wink. Everyone quietened down as the two princesses finished their conversation and turned towards the two squads. The inspection had begun.

Both princesses split themselves up as they took their relative squads for inspection. Dusk could feel sweat running down his body as he stood there, he hoped that Luna would not notice the fact that he was still drenched and he started to shake as she came across to him. "Good morning captain" she said to him.

Dusk said nothing but nodded slowly in agreement. She stared at him for a couple of seconds and giggled as she noticed how nervous he was. "Pony of few words aren't you?, there is nothing to fear. Its just an inspection, you'll do just fine... just fine..." she reassured him and continued inspecting him. He breathed a small sign of relief and relaxed but not as much as to show him up.

"Incidentally I've noticed that you are soaking wet, you should have prepared thoroughly before joining you're squad". Dusk started to blush with embarrassment. It was inevitable that she would have noticed every small detail but the captain had hoped she would have at least not noticed that he was still drenched from this morning.

"With that said I would like to speak with you after this is all over captain." Luna said. Dusk nodded in agreement and Luna nodded back and giggled again. "You can talk, once in a while, I guarantee that it'll make your life easier". After saying that, she finished inspecting him and moved onto the squad itself.

Dusk looked across the room at Celestia's guards and noticed that the princess was already three quarters done with her half of the inspection and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Ten minutes had passed and the two princesses had finished with their relative squads and walked back to their thrones. The inspection was finished.

"All right that seems to be everyone" said Princess Celestia. "All right everyone, reflect on what the both of us have said to you and lets hope for a peaceful year... everyone is dismissed". Both Dusk and Opal nodded turned to each other, nodded and turned to their squads. Dusk nodded towards his squad and they nodded at him in acknowledgement as their cue to leave. Opal did the same with his squad and they left the throne room after the other squad. Opal made his way towards Dusk and bro-hoofed him.

"All right, another successful inspection, incidentally the princess needs to speak with me... what about you?" Opal asked. Dusk replied with a gentle nod. "awesome, we'll go together" replied Opal and the two made their way to the back of the throne room where the two princesses were waiting.

"you wanted to see the us?" Opal asked. Princess Celestia and Luna turned to face the two captains. "Ah yes, you two have made quite a name for yourselves. We expect greater things from the two of you" Princess Celestia began and Dusk and Opal nodded in agreement. "However" continued Luna, "We believe that the pair of you try too hard, we've noticed that you've spent most of your service cooped up in this castle and we've decided that you need to get out more and so we decided to send you down into ponyville... for a vacation". The two captains stared at each other and started to smile. Eventually they started to cheer like schoolponies at the mere thought that they are finally getting a vacation for once "aw man I can't believe it... A holiday down to the village below, I've always wanted to go there". Opal said Once they calmed down, Celestia continued to speak.

"Its only for one month so don't make yourselves too comfortable down there but with that said, enjoy yourselves and make use of everything that the townsfolk have to offer." Both ponies stared at each other and nodded in agreement. "Oh and before I forget anything, there is a unicorn down there who needs checking up on" began Celestia. She had of course referred to her pupil: Twilight Sparkle. "You'll know her when you see her, she'll probably be in the village library, studying as always".

Both guards looked at Celestia and nodded in acceptance. "Yes ma'am, we'll set off as soon as possible" Opal said. "Very well, the two of you are dismissed" notified Luna and the two had set off to get ready for their vacation.


	3. Opal Beam

Opal Beam

The doors of the throne room slammed wide open as Opal Beam and Dusk Shy left the room to prepare for their vacation. Now that the inspection was over, preparations had begun for the midnight party. All the guards of the castle were too busy to notice the captains as they walked by. Both captains looked at each other with satisfied expressions on their faces. "Well, looks like this party is gonna be better than last years. Its a shame that we will not be attending but, you know, I am sure that the village down below will provide us with the necessary entertainment to help us survive an entire month" Opal remarked.

"I hear they are putting on a play for the new year: Draco and Maria. A tale of romance, war and... even more romance" he chuckled. "I wonder who will play Maria this time, maybe you should try out for the part, he he!". Dusk frowned at this remark, knowing full well what he meant. "Oh come on Dusk, don't look so serious. It was only a joke"Opal said.

"Alright lets get a move on, I do not want to hear another long speech from Celestia about tardiness, Ill never survive" he joked. Dusk nodded in agreement and the two of them went to their respective rooms. Opal walked past tow guardsmen who were standing outside his room. They both nodded towards him in acknowledgement. "Haven't you two got work to be doing" Implored Opal. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. "Yes sir, we are the cleaning crew and we are doing your room next" Replied both of them in unison. Opal nodded in agreement and entered his room. As the door closed, the cleaning crew breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, its only Captain Opal's room" said one of the two. "Aye" replied the other.

Opal set down his helmet on the table next to the door and walked to his bed. He did not notice the puddle of water in the middle of the floor and slipped, crashing to the floor with an earth shattering thud. "Is everything alright in there" quizzed one of the cleaners on the other side of the door. "Its nothing you won't be cleaning up in here" Opal hissed. The captain picked himself up and carried on walking. Opal took off his armour to reveal his pure achromatic white skin. What sets him apart from the other pegasi guardsmen was the thickness of his wings. They were as thick as a swan's wings but just as elegant. The light of the sun reflected the rays on his skin as it shone.

Opal set himself on his bed, being careful not to bang his head on the low roof of the room. Rolling on his back he felt the rays of the sun on his chest as they were at their warmest at this time of day. Grabbing the box at the side of his bed he opened it to reveal a small picture of Princess Celestia (Every guardsmen has one) and music started to play. It was a harmonious song that sets Opal at ease every time he opens it. "Such a nice little piece if I do say so myself. I can relax with it" He mused.

As he set the box aside he pondered about all that had happened today and why they were getting a month off to relax. "Hmm, the kid pushes himself too hard" Started Opal, he was of course referring to Dusk Shy. "This is exactly what he needs, I wish he would speak once in a while... although..." He remembered what his friend was like when he did use his voice.

"PRINCESS, WHERE AR'T THOU!" bellowed dusk as he ran about the castle in a worried state with his armour making a loud clanking noise with every step he took. "Bah where art all the guards in here when thou need them?". "Luna guards, ASSEMBLE!" he commanded. There was no response from the room. Dusk's expression grew to one of absolute annoyance and started to jump up and down in his frustration with his armour continuing to make the sharp clanking noise.

"Fie, WHERE ART EVERYONE!" he demanded. As he shouted one guard came running up behind him. "Um captain...? he started. Dusk jumped in shock and turned around to see the lone guardsman. "The Luna knights have assembled as you ordered". Dusk looked around to see that he was lying. "But there art no one else but thee... Oh forget it. Listen, Princess Luna is missing and we need to find her" The guard frowned and started to answer but Dusk cut him off "NOW SIRRAH!" Dusk demanded. "Uh, yes captain, right away" answered the guard. As he ran off, Dusk continued his search for the princess.

"Maybe, a break is what he needs" Opal muttered. The captain grabbed his music box and closed it. As he did that, the whole room fell silent once more. "Now that I think about, he really cares for Luna as I do for Celestia. Heh, must be the experience of a guard rubbing off on him". Opal sat up and banged his head on the low ceiling. He frowned as he rubbed his head gently. "I need a break myself" he mused. He got up and headed towards the door of his room. "Need to watch out for that f..." He began in his head and without warning, fell on his backside as he slipped once more onto the cold, wet floor. His face grew from frowning to pure rage. The guards outside his room jumped as they heard Opal's voice bellow from within "SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS FLIPPING FLOOR, NOW!".


End file.
